1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to grill devices and more particularly pertains to a new grill device for allowing a grill to be supported over a campfire or fire pit and which rotates the grill to ensure that even cooking is provided for food positioned on the grill.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of grill devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,908,026 describes a device tri-pod assembly for positioning over a campfire and which is adapted for rotating a grill above the camp fire. A similar device is found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,131,685 which describes a mechanized assembly for rotating the grill of a conventional cooking assembly. Yet another type of grill device is U.S. Pat. No. 4,732,138 which includes a suspension apparatus for suspending a grill above a campfire or other source of heat.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that has a more stable configuration which, while still allowing a grill to be suspended over a camp fire, provides a more stable configuration to prevent the unwanted swaying of the grill and to offer a greater freedom of vertical movement of the grill to ensure proper cooking temperatures are attained.